The Little House We Made Together
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: The Title says it all! Another Bruce/Dick bonding one-shot! YAY! D Please Read and Review! Pretty please! anyone who does, i will give them a free Superboy/Connor! i only wish ; Hope all my reviewers like it! Enjoy!


AN: Alright I know, I know this is not 'Who was I, Before the Sun Came Up?' But i could not get this idea out of my head, after I had a marathon of TinkerBell... So i hope you guys like this other Bruce/Dick story that i just had to write down... Anyhoo!

Enjoy!

And PLEASE REVIEW! =D

* * *

**The Little House We Made Together**

"Dick? Son? What are you doing?" Bruce Wayne chuckled as he saw his son trying to walk up the stairs while carrying three huge boxes that cover his upper 9 year old body completely.

Dick poked his head out of the middle box. "It's a surprise!" he said grinning

"Really?"

"Yep! When I get these upstairs, I'll tell you!" the Boy Wonder said excitedly

"Well in that case I better help you. It'll take you hours to get up one step!" Bruce said with a smile, as he grabbed the two tanned boxes from his son. While ruffling his raven-colored hair.

"Hey!" Dick grinned swatting his father's hand away playfully.

Within minutes they were standing in Dick's room. Bruce set the boxes down on the bed.

"So, you going to tell me what we're doing?" he asked

Dick pulled a paper out of his pocket unfolded it. "We are going to build this." he replied ecstatic. Giving the paper to Bruce, which he in turn look at to see that it was a picture of a little house. He looked at Dick confused.

"I used to make fairy house's with my mommy and daddy all the time, I thought that I needed to make one with you since your my new family." the young hero said

Bruce blinked, then smiled, his heart felt like a heated blanket. Dick used to make these house with his parents, _now _he wanted to make it with him, just showed the Dark Knight how much his bird cared for him, even if he did have lots of issues.

Knowing that, Bruce gulped down the lump that grew in his throat suddenly. "Well then, let's get started".

Just by using stuff from the manor, An empty Avon box that Bruce had to take to make this annoying lady leave them alone, paints that Alfred kept in case he ever wanted to paint the Manor a different color, an video camera caste tape box, sticks a cape off a water bottle, super glue, cardboard, an old horn like center piece where Alfred would put fake fruit in at Thanksgiving, and colored patterned cloths, they were able to build a fairy house in no time.

Dick wiped his hand on his forehead, leaving a blue paint line afterwards. He got up and stretched his back, walked over to the door way tilted his young 9 year old head from side to side.

"It looks good" The Dark Knight said smiling. As he place a little candy nerd on the caste tape bed.

Dick made a pout face. "It's missing something." Walked over to his dresser draw and pulled out another picture, took the super glue and stuck it in the corner of the house where the rainbow was.

Picking up the house, his son gave it to Bruce. "All done!" he grinned. Bruce looked at the picture that Dick put on the house, his heart felt like a heated blanket again, when he saw that it was a photo of Dick and himself, standing in front of the Manor, Dick sitting on his right shoulder his left hand was holding his father's left, Bruce's right hand was around Dick's waist keeping him steady, both had smiles on their faces.

He swallowed the lump in his throat for a second time. He hugged his green-blue- yellow-orange-pink painted son lovingly, kissing the top of his forehead that also had paint in some places. Dick hugged him back, they stayed like that for a long time.

"I think it's time for you to get cleaned up!" Bruce said when they finally broke apart. His son nodded smiling.

"Okay, dad" he said getting up and walked toward the door.

"When your done, how about we watch a movie?" The Caped Crusader asked

Dick stopped and turn around fast. "Really!" he exclaimed excited

"Really, whatever you want to watch." Bruce replied honestly

Dick bounced up and down nodding fiercely as he did so. He ran over and gave his dad another hug. Bruce hugged him as he chuckled.

"I love you, dad!" the Boy Wonder muffled loudly into Bruce T-shirt.

"I love you too, son" Bruce said grinning

When they broke apart finally, his son shot out of the room like a rocket. Yelling things like if they can eat cookies, and Pickled flavored pringles while they watch whatever movie Dick choose, knowing that Bruce would be able to answer since he was no where near him, and also would take that silence that could not be helped for a 'yes'.

Getting up he walked over to the door, he turned around and took one last look at the house he and his son made together before he washed the paint off his hands and face. He nodded as he smiled, he walked out of the room, for a second The Dark Knight thought he hear a faint jingle of a bell coming from Dick's room as he walked out.

_It's probably nothing_. He thought making his way to the kitchen to get the things his little bird wanted with his movie.

Afterwards when they went back they saw the nerd candy was gone and yellow dust was in the inside of the house.

His son bounced out and down, going outside to place the little house that they had made together for all the fairies out there could enjoy...

* * *

AN: Yeah yeah, i know I'm A NERD! I'm a HUGE magical creature NERD... AND i'm proud of it god dammit!.. I couldn't help but write this! This would be such a perfect father/son bonding moment (if the directors had hearts) in Young Justice. I actually made this house with my older sister yesterday. It was so much fun...It was a good bonding time we had.

And if there is anyone on this site that doesn't like that Dick is building a fairy house, cuz he's a guy and guy's don't do believe in stuff like that..Especially cuz he's Robin, The Boy Wonder..Then i got five words for you Go. Fall. In. A. Hole! I refuse to believe that only girls can think this stuff is real, and a little boy can't.

Anyhoo and that I'm done ranting, What did you guys think! I know its short, but i think its really sweet! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! And i will update 'Who was I, Before the Sun Came Up?" very soon...

Again Review Please!_  
_

_TheAngelofFate _out!

PEACE!


End file.
